kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Toa of Pi
Ok I'm tired of you undoing my edits solely because you have a grudge against me, grow up do you really feel the need to remove me from a list because of something I did about 6 months ago? A drunken whaler (talk) 09:09, October 28, 2015 (UTC) You do not meet the requirements of being included on the list of regulars. We have been over this multiple times. Toa of Pi (talk) 11:43, October 28, 2015 (UTC) It never stated anything about not being banned. A drunken whaler (talk) 19:54, October 28, 2015 (UTC) One of the things it stresses is maturity (its even in bold). The last I heard/saw, you were practically going out of your way to get banned. This has gone beyond you simply doing something and not knowing why you get in trouble for it; you are well aware of the consequences of your actions, since you keep repeating them. I'm still waiting for you to be able to hold onto an account for 2 weeks without it being banned, as well as for someone to let me know that you've started to change the way you behave. Toa of Pi (talk) 15:06, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I understand you two are in a bit of a conflict, and I am just trying to help clear things up. A drunken whaler, you are not at liberty to add yourself to anything, whether you find yourself deserving or not. Every room has their own requirements and procedures, and if you do not meet them, and if anybody else does not meet them, there is no debt owed of any sort of commendment for what those procedures and requirements apply to. Now, Toa of Pi, I assume you are a dedicated editor of the Schroedinger's Chat wiki page, so you are inclined to keep the place clean, accurate, and unbiased. That being said, and the reason I am addressing the two of you, edit wars are a form of vandalism, and when one occurs, it is just as tedious and annoying to other editors as to the people involved. The best thing for you to do, either of you if you believe the other is in the wrong, is to consult an admin. Clogging up the recent history with pointless posts makes things a hassle for people trying to locate a certain thing within them. Please do yourselves as well as everyone else a favor by simply taking your problems to a wikia administrator and a chat room Moderator. Thanks you. KingDaedalus (talk) 22:48, November 3, 2015 (UTC) No I haven't. Just because I get banned often doesn't mean I'm immature. A drunken whaler (talk) 06:24, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Actually, it does. You're not just that you're getting banned, its that you keep getting banned over and over again for repeatedly harassing people. You've even admitted to this, and mentioned that its actually illegal because of the recent cyberbullying laws in your country. Toa of Pi (talk) 14:50, November 12, 2015 (UTC) I haven't harassed anyone recently. I haven't even seen you online at the same time as me so I don't know when you could've seen me harassing anyone. I didn't admit to harassment. A drunken whaler (talk) 22:38, November 21, 2015 (UTC) You were right, you didn't admit to harassment. The exact word you used was trolling, although you did say you might be expelled for it. So I remembered that wrong. My apologies. As for your recent behavior, it is true that I haven't been there. If you have indeed turned things around, I am glad to hear it. Does this mean you have stopped getting banned? Also, can you have 1 or 2 of the other regulars in the chatroom confirm that you have changed how you act towards other people? Toa of Pi (talk) 22:48, November 25, 2015 (UTC) Note the " marks I used, simply lying about who you are online can be considered trolling according to the law here. I have been getting banned less often and right now I haven't been banned for a week, you can ask some people if you want to know if i've changed A drunken whaler (talk) 06:10, November 26, 2015 (UTC) Well, I decided to check up on things, and was going to offer to put you back under whatever your current account name was at the time if you could stay unbanned for the two week period that I had mentioned months ago, but have decided that would not be the best idea. Not only did you get banned shortly after telling me that you hadn't been banned in a while, but you've been going around posting innapropriate underage photos on the forums (and then proceeded to argue that there was nothing wrong with doing that), so at this point I'm about ready to permanantly withdraw the offer. It's been 3 months, and you've still been unable to hold a single account for a fortnight. It doesn't look like you've changed at all. Toa of Pi (talk) 16:28, November 29, 2015 (UTC)